Tutor Me A Little,Tutor Me A Little More
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot continuation Of I Don't Need Four Eyes To See You. Bad Boy Kurt and Nerd Sebastian. The two study buddies get a bit side tracked during a tutoring session.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to I Don't Need Four Eyes To See You. You probably don't need to read that first but it would definitely help. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Tutor Me A Little, Tutor Me A Little More.**_

" Oh-ahhh," Sebastian pants erratically as Kurt's head bobs up and down between his legs.

This is their fourth failed study session this week.

Kurt promised Sebastian he'd be better behaved but that promise seemed to fly out the window each time he actually saw Sebastian.

With his tight khakis, his colorful sweater vest and most of all those ever present black framed glasses that sent Kurt into a sexual tail spin.

Their very first study session Kurt tried. He really honestly did, but it was no use. Sebastian's looks combined with his smarts and added to the hot little way he nibbled on the tip of his pen when he studied all drove Kurt up the wall and not twenty minutes in he was jumping Sebastian and fucking him hard, right into his bedroom floor.

Now, after two and a half weeks the whole study thing was basically just a front for their hookups and most of the time they didn't even crack open their books. They just attacked each other, or rather Kurt attacked Sebastian and he just let it happen.

But today, today was different. Sebastian had invited Kurt over to his place with the hope that a change in location and the fact that his parents were home would curb Kurt's libedo. It didn't.

This time they got about fifteen minutes in before Kurt made his move.

Sebastian was right in the middle of nouns when Kurt's mind shifted to sex, the way it always managed to.

" Okay, so how do you say library?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

The truth was Sebastian wasn't the best tutor for this subject but he definitely paid more attention than Kurt ever did in class. Mostly because Kurt now spent all of his class time trying to get his hands down Sebastian pants without anyone noticing.

Kurt shrugs. " Um I don't know. El Librarito."

" No." Sebastian laughs." You know just because you put O at the end doesn't make it Spanish. It's La Bibliotheca. Now how do you say cat?"

Kurt scoots his chair closer to Sebastian's before pressing his lips to his ear. " I don't know. I've never been a big fan of pussy. I've always preferred cock. How do you say that in Spanish?"

Kurt's hand run's up the length of Sebastian thigh before gently cupping his balls through his tight pants.

Sebastian pushes him off quickly.

" Oh no. None of that. We have to focus. We have a test on this stuff tomorrow."

" Yeah I know but I'd much rather be studying your anatomy right now," Kurt purrs in what Sebastian now refers to as his seducing voice.

It's nearly foolproof and a sure fire way to get Sebastian naked. But not today, today's he's vowed to stay strong.

Boy what a foolish decision that was because now that his mind is refusing Kurt his body wants him that much more.

Kurt's soft lips press firmly to Sebastian's neck and he briefly closes his eyes at the touch before focusing again.

" Um, cat is Gato," Sebastian gulps.  
" And um, dog is Perro."

The R sound rolls effortlessly off Sebastian tongue and Kurt moans before biting lightly into the flesh of Sebastian's neck.

" You know that's a mighty impressive skill you have with you tongue there gorgeous. Why don't we put it to better use than studying."

Kurt grabs both sides of his face and kisses Sebastian squarely. His tongue immediately darting into his mouth and dancing expertly around Sebastian's own.

The pencil in Sebastian's hand drops to the floor before he slings his arm around Kurt's back to hold him closer.

As they kiss their bodies seem to gravitate towards each other until Sebastian somehow ends up in Kurt's lap.

Somewhere in the fog Sebastian remembers that they're in his bedroom not Kurt's and he stops, sitting up fully so that his and Kurt's lips tear apart.

" We can't do this. My parents are right downstairs."

" Yeah I know baby. That's what makes it so hot."

Kurt goes back for his neck as Sebastian eyes his door. The paranoia that his mother will walk in at any moment making it hard for him to focus on Kurt.

" I could lock the door," he says as Kurt begins to nibble on his earlobe.

" Or you could leave it unlocked and take the risk," Kurt whispers in his ear.

Sebastian's whole body trembles at the notion. He never in a million years imagined he'd be in Kurt's lap while they made out in his bedroom.

He still can't believe that after almost three weeks someone like Kurt hasn't lost interest in someone like him. It's probably because in that time Sebastian hasn't protested to any of Kurt's advances. He likes Kurt so much and doesn't want to do anything to tip the delicate balance they've found. But mostly he just doesn't want to loss the attention.

For so long he felt so invisible, especially to boys. It feels so incredible to be constantly wanted by someone as charming and stunning as Kurt that right now he would do just about anything he asked.  
That includes having sex in his bedroom while his parents are home.

" Okay. We just have to be really-really quiet," Sebastian whispers in his ear.

" We?" Kurt laughs. " We are not loud beautiful. You are loud."

Sebastian bites his lip as he flushed in embarrassment. It's very hard not to be loud when Kurt's so good with every single part of his body. His lips, tongue, hands, fingers and most of all the thing between his legs.

Yes even after weeks of sex Sebastian still can't bring himself to think of how good Kurt's dick is. Every Time the word even comes up in his mind he pushes it as far away as possible.

He knows it's silly and a bit immature but he just can't help it. The dirty part of this whole sex thing still gets to him. He can't fully understand why everything has to be filthy talk and action.

Kurt seemed to like it that way but Sebastian's still a bit apprehensive. That's why he almost always stays mute during their tryst. With the exception of screaming both Kurt and god's name over and over.

As Kurt goes back once more to Sebastian's neck he decides today will be different. Not just because of their new location but because today will be the day Kurt finally cracks Sebastian.

Sure he enjoys the hell out of hearing Sebastian scream his name. In fact the sound is so alluring that he wishes it could be his ringtone. But that stuff was much hotter when Sebastian was a virgin. Now that they've been having sex for the past seventeen day Kurt wants more. Wants to hear Sebastian truly break through that wall of apprehension that he still seems to be cowering behind.

Kurt makes quick work of getting Sebastian naked from the waist down before hoisting him up on the desk.

" Lay back gorgeous and put your legs up on my shoulders," he instructs in a soft whisper.

He lifts Sebastian's shirt up his chest, kissing down his torso slowly until he's right at the trim patch of hair nestled between Sebastian's thighs.

He buries his face into as he sinks down to his knees.

Kurt hooks his hands under Sebastian's upper thighs, pulling him until his ass is just on the edge of the desk.

His long legs are still draped gracefully over Kurt shoulder and when Kurt licks the head of his cock Sebastian's heels dig hard into his upper back.

Kurt twirls his tongue around the tip before licking roughly at the slit. He figures the best way to break Sebastian down is to bring him to the brink with his mouth until he's begging in a very explicit fashion for Kurt to be inside him.

Kurt almost wishes he had a tape recorder because if the sounds of Sebastian moaning and screaming are hot he can only imagine what it's going to sound like when he's begging to be fucked. Kurt's probably going to come just from hearing it but he's willing to take that risk if it means he gets to hear it at all.

Once his mouth is completely down around Sebastian cock he begins to do what he does best. He glides his mouth up and down as his tongue swirls slowly around the base.

Sebastian toes literally curl as Kurt's mouth works around him. He's using every bit of focus he has to keep from making a sound but that's becoming increasingly difficult by the second and then it becomes nearly impossible when Sebastian fells Kurt hand on him.

His nimble fingers handle Sebastian balls delicately as his head continues to bob up and down expertly.

" Oh-ahhh," Sebastian pants and Kurt eyes roll back.

It's so good to hear that sound again. He could play it on a loop and never grow tired of it. Maybe he'll just stick to this.

No. He wants more and he's damn sure gonna get it. He always gets what he wants and right now he wants Sebastian begging for it.

He begins to suck harder and faster as Sebastian's nails dig into his scalp.

Sebastian's hips come up off the desk as his his head tips back in pleasure. He bits into the back of his hand to keep the screaming.

He can feel the muscles in his lower abdomen clench until it's painfully tight and that's when Kurt suddenly slides completely off him.

Sebastian pops up on his elbows and peers down at Kurt who's still kneeling between his legs. He's licking his now shiny, plump bright red lips and his eyes are clouded over with pure uninhibited lust.

" Why'd you stop?" Sebastian huff and puffs. " Was it something I did?" he ask a bit self consciously.

Kurt shakes his head. " No handsome it's not what you did. It what you didn't do."

" Oh. Well what didn't I do?"

" You didn't ask for this."

" But I want it," Sebastian says back quickly.

Kurt grins devilishly before licking his lips again. " Then ask for it gorgeous. Tell me how much you want it. How much you want me."

Sebastian's eyes widen as his heart races. He's not sure he can even do that but he is sure that if he does manage too that it will sound stupid and ridiculous coming out of his mouth.

Sebastian hangs his head. " Kurt I-I don't think I can."

Kurt gets up on his feet and leans over Sebastian's body as his legs rest comfortably around Kurt's waist.

" Of course you can do it babe." Kurt kisses his cheek.  
" You thought that same thing when we first started fooling around and now look at you. You're practically a pro." Kurt licks just behind his ear and Sebastian closes his eyes again.

Kurt goes on. " So just say it. We both know you want to let go. For once don't use that big brain of yours. Just close your eyes and focus on telling me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Sebastian let's a shaky sigh fall from his lips at the whispered instructions. Kurt's voice is so low and gruff it's hard not to hang on every last word he says.

So Sebastian closes his eyes and steadies his breathing.

Kurt stays above him, watching in fascination as Sebastian tries to find the dirty words buried deeply in his subconscious.

Sebastian's breathing begins to speed up as his mind races and finally his eyes pop back open and he sees Kurt smiling encouragingly down at him.

" I want you to- to fuck me," he says very softly but Kurt hears every word, clear as a bell. He nearly want to crumble but he holds himself together enough to talk back.

" Oh yeah baby. You do? How much do you want it?" Kurt jeans rub roughly over Sebastian's bare lap and he moans a bit louder then intended.

He really hopes his parents didn't hear that.

Sebastian puts both his hands on Kurt's face and kisses him hard. " I want it so much Kurt. I want you inside me so much."

" Well I think I could manage that beautiful. I just want to try one thing first."

Kurt leans completely away from Sebastian to grab a condom, the lube and pillow off his bed.

As exciting as it is to be doing this he most certainly doesn't want them getting caught.

He tosses the pillow to Sebastian who eyes it with curiosity.

" You might want to put that over your mouth baby." Kurt winks before dropping back to his knees.

Sebastian places the pillow gingerly over his mouth and within a few seconds he's finding out the reason for Kurt's suggestion.

Kurt always impressive tongue licks right over his entrance and Sebastian's screams are muffled in the pillow.

Kurt continues to lap at it and it feels much better than it should, much better than it has the right to.

Kurt's tongue is actually there. The place that Sebastian finds his pleasure. It feels so forbidden in a way that Sebastian can't help but put his hand down between his legs and push Kurt's face down even more.

Kurt happily accepts Sebastian push, burying his tongue even further inside Sebastian's sweet tight asshole. He taste so good Kurt could stay camped out here all day but he wants to be inside Sebastian so badly. If only to be close enough to hear him again.

Kurt removes his mouth from Sebastian and he immediately tosses the pillow away from his face. Which is now flushed and sheen with sweat.

Kurt eyes Sebastian with lust as he works his belt buckle open then drops his pants quickly.

Luckily he's not wear underwear today so it's just one less layer to work on.

He rips the foil of the condom open easily with his teeth, spitting out the torn off piece before rolling it on.

He squirts some lube over two of his fingers, circling them around Sebastian's rim before pushing them completely inside his waiting, wanting body.

Sebastian eyes roll back in his head. The way they always do when Kurt fingers enter him. Every time they do this he gets more used to it but it's still so strange that just two fingers can turn him to mush.

Kurt works them in and out a few times before stopping again.

" Kurt please," Sebastian begs without thinking.

" Please what Sebastian?" Kurt growls.

" Plea-Please don't stop."

Kurt slips his fingers out and puts both his hands on either side of Sebastian head.

" You still want me to fuck you?" Kurt breathes against Sebastian slightly parted lips.

" Yes. God yes."

" Mmm. That's what I like to hear."  
Kurt kisses Sebastian deeply and again he can feel it all the way down to his toes.

Kurt's knees slam into the desk as he pulls Sebastian to him before he begins to push in.

" Does that feel good?"

" Yes. It feels great, so great."

" I'm glad I could be of service gorgeous."

Kurt slams in fully which cause the desk to scrap loudly across the hardwood floor.

" Oh no. Kurt we better stop. I'm sure they heard that."

" It's okay baby I can finish fast if you just keep up on those dirty words."

Sebastian's torn. This feels so good he doesn't want to stop but he's not sure he can continue to string along these filthy words until they both finish.

But he's going to try his hardest.  
He slings his arm around Kurt's neck and yanks him closer.

He closes his eyes for the scary part and then growls in Kurt's ear. " Fuck me harder Kurt. Fuck me with your huge, amazing cock."

Kurt pretty sure his head going to explode from hearing Sebastian say that. It's so goddamn sexy but now, suddenly he wants his sweet innocent Sebastian back.

Sebastian's just about to open his mouth for more vulgar talk when Kurt's hand covers it.

" No more talk beautiful."

Kurt thrust up into Sebastian. More gently this time so as to not rattle the desk.

He continues to move that way. At a slow and steady pace as Sebastian begins to moan. His heels digging hard into Kurt lower back and bringing their bodies even closer.

Kurt continues to drive over and over into Sebastian's tight hole and soon enough his stomach is clenching up until it's painful.

He wants them to come together so he takes a firm hold of Sebastian leaking cock. Using the precome as a kind of makeshift lube to rub Sebastian over in time with his thrust.

" Oh Kurt-Kurt," Sebastian sobs with satisfaction and it's all Kurt needs to hear to push him to his climax.

With his free hand he grips Sebastian's thigh painfully tight as he fills the condom to the brim.

Sebastian follows, his body shaking as his come shots out over Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt collapses half on top of Sebastian's chest and they both hold each other close.  
Each trying to catch their breaths.

Then suddenly the door knocks and Sebastian heart feels like it's dropped out of his chest.

" Sebby sweetie is everything alright? Do you boys need any water or snakes or anything?"

" No mom we're fine. Kurt was just about to leave," Sebastian answers quickly in as normal a voice as he can muster.

" Okay honey," she says happily before Sebastian hears the clicking of her heels disappear back down the hallway.

He sighs in relief before looking back at Kurt. " Well that was close."

" Yeah and now you're just kicking me out. I feel so cheap and used," Kurt jokes as he finally pulls out of Sebastian.

He pops the condom off and wraps in tightly in a tissue before tossing it in the trash.

Sebastian leans up from the desk only to find that he's stiff and sore all over.

" Kurt we can never do that again here. It was just too close and I really don't want them finding out that way."

Kurt cups his cheek " So you wanna do that again?"

" Of course I do." He blushes red.

" Well how about we do something a bit more PG-13 rated on Friday night. There's that slasher movie playing at the Cineplex."

" Are you asking me out on a date?"

" Maybe." Kurt shrugs. " It would be a good way to come out to your folks. You know if I came to pick you up for a date. They would definitely know you were gay then."

" My parents won't like me dating you." Sebastian smirks as Kurt grabs him around his still bare hips.

" Good," he whispers. " Because I hate parents."

" They'll think you're a bad influence."

" I am," Kurt purrs before licking Sebastian neck.

" And they won't let us study together ever again."

" I'm sure I can convince them. You know damn well that I can be very persuasive," Kurt breaths over his skin before biting lightly into it.

Sebastian knees give a little at the action.

" So you'll go out with me on Friday then," Kurt asks between bits.

" Mmm-hmm." Sebastian nods.

" And from now on we'll only " Study" at my place?"

" Mmm- hmm." Sebastian nods again.

" Good. Then I'll see you Friday gorgeous. Eight o'clock sharp. Be sure to wear something tight."

Kurt gives his ass a firm pinch before getting dressed and going out the door. Shooting Sebastian a playfully wink before closing it behind him.

Sebastian plops down heavily on the bed and does a little happy dance with kicky feet.

Friday night he's going out with what most people would consider a bad boy but what he considers the boy who's stolen his heart.


	2. On To The Next One

**Hey y'all. Due to demand I've made yet another one shot. This ones called _The Back Row_. I've decided to make this a series of one shots instead of a story and there will probably be about ten when all is said and done. Hope you can all check out the new one.**


End file.
